Cinderory
by SkyFaunteleroy
Summary: Rory wakes up five years younger and everyone is calling her Cinderella. Lit. Long OneShot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Cinderella**

Last night when I went to bed I was in my room in Stars Hollow, Connecticut and I was 21. My hair was brown, it was 2006, and I was wearing a pink cami with pink pajama bottoms with oranges all over them. When I woke up I was in Holland it was like the Jane Austen era and my hair was blond. Not to mention I was now in a raggy nightgown. Oh and was it just me or did I look 16 again.

"Cinderella" called a voice from a distance. My eyes widened. Why was someone calling me Cinderella? I opened the door to the tiny room. It was half the size of my bedroom and my bedroom was pretty small.

Two girls down the hall burst into a fit of laughter. One has red hair the other brown. Looking at my light blond hair I long for my normal color. I'm so not a blonde.

"Cinderella why aren't you dressed?" the red head asked.

"Shouldn't you be getting our breakfast?" the brunette asked.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled. Based on my knowledge of Disney movies the red head is Anastasia and the brunette is Drizella.

"Eleanor" an older voice called from another room.

"Someone sounds mad" Anastasia laughed.

"You better hurry then get us our breakfast" Drizella stuck up her nose and walked off with her sister trailing behind her.

"Eleanor" called the voice again. I hadn't remembered Cinderella having any other name. Maybe she did in other versions. I walked into the room with the cracked door to find an older woman who looked a lot like Sherri. Come to think of it Anastasia and Drizella looked a lot like an older Gigi and one of those girls who my grandmother had pushed on me in my first year at Yale. They had just changed the color of their hair.

"You need to do the grocery shopping today. I suggest you go now." She shooed me with her hand.

"But Anastasia and Drizella wanted breakfast" I squeaked a bit.

"Well they can't eat when we have no food now go get dressed you should've already been dressed by now anyways.

I quickly walked out and went back to that tiny closet they called a room. I really hated being called Eleanor. What was wrong with Rory? Even Lorelai is better than Eleanor. I suppose I should play along though. It was kind of fun living in a fairy tale. I looked through my clothes and not one thing looked like something I'd wear. I put on what I thought as closest to what she wore during the movie. It was a dress dark brown on top light brown on bottom with a light blue long sleeved shirt and a white apron over it with simple black ballet slipper flats. They didn't even have a bow or sparkles like the modern cuter ones. I walked out of the house without anyone seeing me except that cat Lucifer I think. I followed a road I assumed led to town. I realized I was right when I saw tons of people and stores. I found one that looked much like a grocery store and walked inside. At the register there was a boy who looked a lot like Dean.

"Hello" he smiled at me.

"Hi" I smiled and started looking around. She hadn't told me exactly what she needed.

"Gus this is Ella" a man introduced who I assume to be me considering no one else was in the shop "he's new here." He looked a lot like Kirk.

"Sorry Kort" the boy who looked like Dean but was apparently Gus mumbled.

"I've gotten everything you need already. I've been expecting you" Kort handed me a basket "I've put it on the tab already."

"Thank you" I smiled then turned to Gus "it was very nice meeting you Gus."

"Nice meeting you too" he said slowly. I smiled and walked out. I was really tired and in desperate need for some coffee. That's when suddenly I found luck. Right across from the store was a coffee place. I walked in and looked around. Behind a counter was a boy who looked a lot like Jess.

"Hello" I smiled.

"Hello" he said in a low quiet voice never looking up from a book he had resting on the counter. Then a man came from behind a door and smiled at me.

"Hello Ella it's nice to see you" he smiled. It was Luke.

"Uncle Lucas I'm going out for awhile" he closed his book. I wonder why Luke's name didn't change in this alternate universe.

"No Jaq stay" Lucas said in his same gruff voice "Jaq this is Ella. Ella this is my nephew Jaq."

"Pleasure" Jaq went back to reading.

"He reminds me of you that boy" Lucas shook his head "always has his nose in a book."

I laughed.

"I suppose you want coffee" Lucas started pouring "I have to get back there I've got this little girl working for me now and she's having a bit of a problem."

"Lijsbeth told you not to hire a girl. Although I can't imagine why" Jaq rolled his eyes. He's in like the 18th century and still he manages to have sarcasm.

Unbelievable

Lucas shook his head and walked through the door.

"What are you reading" I asked politely. He showed me the cover.

"The Changeling" I read aloud. "Great book. I've read it several times."

"Really" he smirked. Even in this alternate universe he smirks.

"Well I must be going or my family will wonder where I am" I smiled and took one last sip of my coffee before handing him a coin that I had found in my apron pocket.

"I need one more" Jaq said.

"I'm sorry that's all I have" I began to get worried.

"Then it's on the house" he handed me back the coin.

"Keep it" I smiled and walked out of the store. I headed right back home. In front of our door was Taylor.

"Hello Ella" he smiled "would you mind giving this to your stepmother it's about the ball Friday."

"Ball" I asked.

"Yes the prince needs a wife for when he takes over the throne" he seemed excited.

"How exciting" I smiled.

"Yes Prince Lodewijk might not think so" he shook his head "I should go good bye Ella." He left quickly disappearing over the hill. I walked inside.

"Cinderella" Anastasia walked down the stairs. "Where have you been al this time? What's this" she picked up the note in my hand.

"Oh you ran into Tom how good for you. He really is quite a drag although you deserve to be in such presence." She laughed and read the note "Oh a ball! I must get ready!" She ran off quickly. What is it with these people and running? There was a list of chores on the dining table. The first thing was feeding the animals in the barn. I figured I'd do that first and went out to the barn. I started feeding the horse then laid some food out for the chickens. I was about to feed the dog when there was a knock. I looked back and there was Gus standing by the wall.

"Hello" I smiled.

"Hello" he nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure" he shrugged. He was even dumber here than he was in reality.

"Well I'll get in trouble if she finds you here please go" I pressured him to leave.

He nodded and obliged. Well that was easy. Then not five minutes later someone else stood right in the sunlight.

"Hello Miss Hayden" Jaq greeted.

"Hello. Please call me Ella" I smiled brightly at his presence. It had always put me at ease.

"All right then first name basis it is." He smirked again.

"How do you like it here?"

"It's alright" he shrugged.

I smiled. "I really should get back to work."

"Well then I'll watch but first" he stepped closer and kissed me lightly on the lips. Uncharacteristically light for the Jess I knew.

"Is that proper" I asked.

"What does it matter?"

I smiled again and went back to feeding the animals. That's when I realized I had already finished that and needed to start weeding the plants. I walked to the garden and Jaq followed me.

"You're somewhat of a distraction" I told him.

"Are you going to that ball?"

"I thought it was for eligible maiden only however did you know?"

"It's all over town Miss Ella" he seemed shocked that I didn't know this.

"Well Master Jaq I try not to listen to what's around town."

"Master hmm I quite like that" he smiled to himself.

"You're a cocky one."

He choked "Begging your pardon Miss Ella" he seemed very surprise.

"I'm sorry I'm just saying that you're quite arrogant. Nothing wrong with that I suppose."

"Of course" he swallowed roughly.

"I must clean the floors and stepmother would be quite upset if she saw you" I said quietly hoping he didn't hear me and followed anyways.

"Oh yes of course no worries I'd never follow a lady into a house without permission" he grinned and walked away with a bow.

The next day began just like the first except I didn't get to go to the town and had to make them breakfast. Fortunately I still have the ability to cook that I did not acquire until I was much older than 16. Then they both announced that they were going to look for dresses in a neighboring town and wouldn't be back until supper. Also that I had no chores since I miraculously finished a weeks worth yesterday. With them out of town I was free to spend the day in it. So right after they left I went to that coffee place.

"Hello Ella" Lucas said brightly when I walked in.

"Hello" I smiled and curtseyed hoping to be polite.

"Oh stop with the nonsense I hate when those people force you to revert to their society ways" he shook his head.

"They treat her more like a servant than a society girl" Jaq commented "you'd never guess she was a Hayden."

"Like I told you things have been difficult for her since her father died" Lucas explained again.

"She shouldn't have the right to treat her like that" Jaq shook his head.

"Well they're out of town today and I'm free so could we please not talk about this" I begged. They both nodded and Lucas poured me a cup of coffee.

Over the week I snuck out every night to visit Jaq and Lucas. Mostly Jaq. I loved seeing him. I fell in love with him al over again. Then on the day of the ball I realized I didn't know how to make a gown so I stole the simplest one from Drizella. She recognized it immediately and tore it off. They left and I went out to the garden and sat there.

"There's nothing left to believe in" I resorted to a line from the movie hoping it would bring my fairy god mother.

"Nothing" mom appeared.

Faster than the speed of light well not exactly but pretty quickly everything was ready even my dress which is very uncomfortable. I got into my coach and listened to her warning about the time as we went off to the ball. I walked in and someone who looked an awful lot like Logan looked up. He walked over to me and bowed I curtseyed. Music started playing and he took my hand and led me in a dance I wasn't very good at.

"What's your name" he asked.

"Ella" I told him.

"Ella" he closed his eyes "you may call me Lowie."

I nodded and we continued dancing.

"You know I'm supposed to choose a wife tonight" he said softly.

"Well then I suggest you dance with some other girls so you know everyone else here."

"And if I only want to know you?"

"Then you are somewhat of a foolish man your highness."

"Such bold words for a lady, nevertheless I'd only like to be with you tonight. Please would you do the honor of marrying me?"

No this wasn't how the story was supposed to go. He wasn't supposed to be this forward. I was supposed to escape at midnight. I looked at the clock I'd only been here 5 minutes.

"What am I saying of course you would" he held his head high in pride. I had a strange urge to slap him. Instead I ran. As soon as I was down the steps I ran into something hard and both the hard thing and I fell to the ground.

"Well hello there Ella" Jaq smirked once again. I quickly stood up and brushed myself off.

"What are you wearing?"

"Huh?"

"What ever does that mean Miss Ella?"

"He is a horribly pompous self confident over bearing arrgh I've ever met" I yelled.

"Why Miss Ella I do believe speaking ill of the prince is a crime."

"He proposed."

"You accepted?"

"Of course not. I'd never accept I'm in love with you! I love you Jess!"

Suddenly I was in Connecticut. I was 21. I had brown hair and was wearing my PJs. My mom was standing at the end of my bed with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh my god" I shook my head.

"You feeling ok Rory" she asked.

"Oh my god" I jumped out of bed.

"Earth to Rory are you aware that you just screamed I love you Jess" grabbed me by the arms and shook me. "I can't take a repeat of the Dean Jess Rory Shannon jealousy rectangle."

"Shane" I blurted.

"You remember her name" she threw up her arms and mumbled something about alternate reality. Obviously she hadn't actually been in my dream. I walked out of my room and the house and got into my car. I actually drove nonstop all the way to Philadelphia. I was amazed when I found myself in front of his bookstore. I hadn't remembered even starting my car. He just happened to be walking out. I got out of my car still in my PJs mind you and yelled to him.

"I love you" I then proceeded to get back in my car and drive away.

He caught up with me in his own car about ten miles later. We both pulled over into a parking lot after a lot of beeping on his part.

"Is this punishment" he asked.

"I had a dream and I was 16 and blonde and you were Jaq but human and worked in a medieval diner and I was Cinderella and I didn't like the prince because 16 year old Rory would never fall for someone so Logan-esque and you were standing outside the palace gates and you saved me from making a huge mistake and ridiculed my society dress and I told you I loved you and I woke up and my mom was worried about reliving the Rory Dean Jess Shannon jealousy rectangle and I corrected her by saying Shane and she was like you remember her name and then I ran out and came here and now I'm rambling and still in PJs." I finished quickly then took a deep breath "And I'm too late."

"It'll never be too late for you and me."

"But it is what it is that's what you said."

"Yeah and this is how it is and this is how it will always be we wait and we wait until we're in sync. We're much like your mom and Luke in that way. Now we're in sync no more waiting."

"I love you Jess. I'm just sorry it took me so long."

"I love you too Ror and so am I." I hugged him and when we finally released each other he smirked "So tell me more about Cinderory."

**A/N: In case you're wondering about the names they're Dutch names that sounded closest to their real names except for Jaq and Gus those were the names of the mice.**


End file.
